The Personnel Murder
The Personnel Murder is the second case to take place in Cabaret Road. It is also the twentieth overall in Societeit. Plot Summary Victim: * Henry Calvin (Found dead at his game's table) Murder Weapon: * Cancer Killer: * Andrew Cooper Rochester Suspect Profile * Eats Chocolate * Plays Chess Appearance * Wears rose Profile * Eats Chocolate * Plays Chess * Has a nose bleed Appearance * Wears a tattoo Profile * Plays Chess Appearance * Wears rose Profile * Eats Spaghetti * Plays Chess * Has a nose bleed Appearance * Wears rose * Wears a tattoo Profile * Eats Spaghetti * Plays Chess * Has a Nose Bleed Appearance * Wears a tattoo Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The Killer Eats Spaghetti *The Killer Plays Chess *The Killer has a nose bleed *The Killer wears rose *The Killer wears a tattoo Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate "No Troll Left Behind" Stand (Victim's Body, Work paper, Gift Bucket; Victim Identified: Henry Calvin) * Examine Work Paper (Result: Name; New Suspect: Patrick Stand) * Examine Gift Bucket (Result: Get well soon card; New Suspect: Marina Jones) * Talk to Marina Jones about the victim (New Crime Scene: Game Table) * Talk to Patrick (Prerequisite: Examine Trolls Pass) * Investigate Game Table (Clues: Torn Picture, Strange Machine) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Young picture) * Examine Young picture (Result: Match; New Suspect: Eleanor Cooper Rochester) * Examine Strange Machine (Result: Unlocked Strange machine) * Talk to Eleanor Cooper Rochester (Prerequisite: Examine Young picture) * Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer Eats Spaghetti) * Analyse Unlocked Strange Machine (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays Chess; Murder Weapon Filed: Cancer) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Talk to Andrew Cooper Rochester about her game rant (Profile Updated: Andrew eats Spaghetti and has played Chess; New Crime Scene: Café Room) * Investigate Feedback Café (Clues: Bin, Paper) * Examine Bin (Result: No Troll Left Behind Poster) * Examine Paper (Result: Newspaper article) * Question Patrick Stand about the Attempted murder (Profile Updated:Patrick eats Spaghetti and Plays Chess) * Analyse No Troll Left Behind Poster (09:00:00) * Talk to Eleanor Cooper Rochester about his trolls on the poster (Profile Updated: Eleanor plays Chess; New Crime Scene: Trolls screens) * Investigate Trolls Screens (Clues: Broken Machine, Bloody Note) * Examine Broken Machine (Result: Small Robot; New Suspect: Maja Horton) * Talk to Maja Horton (Profile Updated: Mabel eats Spaghetti) * Examine Bloody Note (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood (09:00:00; Attributes: The Killer has a Nose Bleed) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Food Room (Clues: Pile of papers, Ripped Paper, Locked Laptop) * Examine Pile of Papers (Result: Locked Paper) * Examine Locked Paper (Result: Book) * Ask Andrew about the angry messages (Profile Updated: Andrew has a nose bleed) * Examine Ripped Drawing (Result: New animatronic) * Question Marina Jones about his ripped drawing (Profile Updated: Marina eats Spaghetti, Plays Chess and has a nose bleed) * Examine Laptop (Result: Home Cage) * Analyse Home Cage (09:00:00) * Ask Maja about the mean reviews (Profile Updated: Maja had played Chess and has a nose bleed) * Investigate Signing Room (Clues: Broken Box, Locked Cage) * Examine Box (Result: Fixed Box) * Examine Fixed Box (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears rose) * Examine Locked Cage (Result: Files) * Analyse Files (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer Wears a tattoo) * Take care of the killer NOW! * Move onto Good He So Not Bad (2/6) (No Stars) Good He So Not Bad (2/6) * Investigate Café Room (Available after unlocking AI; Clue: Broken Ice) * Examine Broken Ice (Result: Fixed ice) * Analyse Ice (09:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Game Table (Clue: Laura Cooper Rochester) * Talk to Laura Cooper Rochester (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to Henry Cooper Rochester (Prerequisite: Laura's interrogation) * Talk to Jimmy Cooper Rochester (Available after unlocking AI) * Investigate No Troll Left Behind stand (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Bag (Result: QR code) * Analyse QR code (09:00:00) * Investigate Food Room (Everything above must be done first: Clue: Locked Bag) * Examine Locked Bag (Result: Old picture) * Examine Piece of Paper (Result: Address and message) * Move onto the next case (2 stars) Trivia * Eleanor Dyborrhae "Elena" Cooper Rochester is based on Butter, A friend of Officer Chica. Navigation Category:Cabaret Road